How It Could be
by Irishelf
Summary: Nurako kidnaps Kagome and Kikyou and Inuyasha must choose who shall live and who shall die. To help with his decisions his mother allows him to see his future with each women. Who will Inuyasha choose to spend the rest of his life with? Read and find out


_HOW IT COULD BE…._

_NO I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. Then paying for gas wouldn't be such a problem. But I don't, I do how ever own the idea for this story and the idea for it. Not that it helps pay the bills._

_**Warning:** This story contains serous Kikyou bashing for any fans of hers. Don't reads this if you're a fan of hers because as far as I'm concerned she's a whore. Also this story will feature my first lemon I'm not sure if it will be any good so feel free to tell me it sucks if it does so I can do better next time ok so lets start this thing._

_Naruko couldn't help but notice the lack of concern in Kikyou's eyes so sure was the dead women that her former love would choose her over her reincarnation. Said reincarnation was equally as certain that the half-breed would choose the cold clay of a woman over herself. Naruko on the other hand had seen the confusion threw Kanna's eyes when she delivered the message to Inuyasha. The poor excuse of a demon would have to choose between his dead ex and the living girl he had sworn to protect. Who ever he choose would got to leave alive Inuyasha would be forced to watch the slow, painful death of the other one. Naruko loved it when his plans came together._

_Mean while Inuyasha was following Kagome's scent to where Naruko had taken her. The campsite was just coming into view when all the sudden every thing seemed to stop completely. And then he saw her there in front of him stood his mother._

_"Mother"_

_"Inuyasha my son I know what pain you must feel faced with such a decision."_

_" No mother I will save them both."_

_"You can't Inuyasha not this time one of them will have to die. You have to choose your future with one of them."_

_"How am I so post to choose between the two of them how do I know who belongs to my future and who is meant for me?"_

_"This I can help you with"_

_"How?"_

_"I can send you to the future to see how your life could be. You'd spend one day and one night with both. When your there you will have all the knowledge that you would have had you lived up to that point. But would come back here at the exact time you left. But be for wraned these are only possible out comes nothing is definite."_

_"Ok thank you"_

_"Ready"_

_Inuyasha's only response was a nod. And then with a soft brush of her lips against his cheek the Great dog demons Lady sent her son to face his future quite literally._

_Inuyasha opened his eyes after a few minutes to see himself standing in a hut. That he at once recognized as the one him and Kikyou shared. As if summoned by the mer thought of her name Kikyou appeared in the doorway of the hut. Inuyasha looked at the women before him. Though older Kikyou didn't look all that different besides some wrinkles around her eyes she still had the same dark hair and cold stare that she had when he'd seen her in the present or was it the past. Inuyasha scratched his head trying to figure out which it was. It was then that he released that his hands were completely human he no longer possessed claws. It was then the memory came to him. _

_**"Inuyasha if you wish to be with me you will have to wish on the jewel to be human I could never accept a filthy half-demon as my partner." "Kikyou can't you just accept me as demon I don't want to be human I wouldn't be able to protect you that way" " Inuyasha if I wanted your protection I'd ask for it I'm not that weakling my reincarnation was" Reluctantly Inuyasha had given into Kikyou's demand for him to become human but he couldn't help thinking that Kagome would never had made him do something like that knowing he would regret it. **_

_In fact Inuyasha realized that his future self found that he often let Kikyou ride over him in regard to his feelings when it came to the subject of demons. He even recalled her trying to kill shippo simply because he was one despite the fact that he had done no one harm. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked. "No, I'm going to see Miroku." " Inuyasha you haven't been friends with that prevert for years you no I hate him you aren't really going to see him are you?" It was then that one of Inuyasha's future self's memories came to him and he realized that he hadn't been friends with the monk or the slayer for years that Kikyou had found them benth contempt. Inuyasha felt a pain of lost after being alone for so long he had come to like the feeling of knowing he was never alone. Inuyasha shook the feeling off; he had Kikyou he had no need for friends he had Kikyou that's all he needed. "Of course I'm not I wasn't thinking I'm sorry" Kikyou didn't respond just set down her bow and her sheath of arrows. "I have to leave I won't be back until late don't wait for me." Kikyou said turning to leave the hut. "Well can't I go with you?" Inuyasha asked hopping he could see some good in his relationship with Kikyou if he spent more time with her. "No" the coldness in her response was enough to quash any real desire to spend time with her. And as Inuyasha watched Kikyou's back as it retreate over the hill toward the village he found himself thinking that any future with Kagome would be better then this. That thought was quickly followed by a wave of guilt he could just be experiencing a bad day it was impossible to base the entirely of their relationship on just one confrontation. No better to wait and see how thing went tonight. But until then he would head for the village._

_Latter that night Inuyasha was amazed how many people hated Kikyou. He had heard more than a few reticulating remarks on her cold bedside manor. As well as a few mournful wishes that lady Kagome was there to care for them she was always gentle in both touch and word. As Inuyasha was walking toward his hut he heard what sound like the groaning and panting of a wild animal in pain. His curiosity getting the better of him Inuyasha decided to investigate. He headed toward the clearing that the sound was coming from. When it finally came into view what he saw shocked him beyond belief. There in the meadow laid not a wild animal in pain but Kikyou andOnigomo both were completely naked and the middle of a very passionate matting and much to his surprise Inuyasha first thought was not of Kikyou's betrayal of him but of his betrayal to Kagome by choosing this whore over her. _

_Just as Inuyasha began to make his way toward the couple with every intention of killing them both. He was suddenly sucked into a vortex that spit him out in a nice soft bed were he lay spooning the back of a women his hand laying on her rounded belly that was not fat but a solid mass. Inuyasha was confused until he felt a sharp kick delivered from the mass to the exact point where his hand lay. The women in Inuyasha's arms was **PREGNANT!**_

_Kagome was pregnant and if Inuyasha's noise was right then she was also his mate. Inuyasha realized not only had Kagome allowed him to remain a half demon but she also allowed him to get her pregnant with a child that would also be a half-breed. It took the sound of soft whimpers from down the hall to pull Inuyasha out of his head. Carefully getting up so as not to disturb Kagome, Inuyasha crept quietly down the hall following the sounds of the soft cries he stopped outside of a door with a picture of a little boy who was about a year old. Under the picture a name was painted in red, Inuyuko. He remembered Kagome wanting to name their son after him and as he insisted that their had to put some of her name in to their sons name therefor resulting in Inuyuko. The whimpering was growing louder so Inuyasha took one deep breath before opened the door. What he saw stole the breath from his lungs. There on the far side of the room in a bed that was obvisouly from Kagome's time lay a little boy that was the spiting image of Inuyasha when he was little. The boy was obviously in the middle of a nightmare he had kicked the blankets off his little silver puppy dog-ears were pressed to the side of his head, his mane of sliver hair was spread out around hi. He only had PJ bottoms on and so Inuyasha could see his little chest franticly rising and falling with his desperate need for air. Inuyasha walked over to him and carefully picked him up to cradle his son to his own bare chest before sitting on the bed. Inuyuko snuggled deeper into his fathers; slowly the boy on counsly matched his own breathing to his fathers. Inuyasha sat there staring at him in amazement. Awed by the fact that he could have had any part in the making of something so peruses as another life. He must have sat there for good ten minute without realizing that some one else had entered the room. Kagome stood in the doorway leaning on the doorframe. "Hi" she whispered. Inuyasha just stared at her in awe looking her up and down. Inuyasha had never thought of his clothing as sexy but on Kagome it definitely was that no question leaving her legs bare to his roaming eyes emphasizing the curve of her breast and the swelling of her stomach. Another thing Inuyasha never thought to find himself attracted to was pregnant women most were just fat and grumpy but it suited Kagome giving her this glow of life that incredibly alluring fact that she as a women was the essence of life itself. _

_" Is he ok?" Kagome asked interrupting Inuyasha's assessment. "Yeah he's fine just a bad dream I think" Inuyasha assured her. "I can never get him to do that for me" she said with a smile and a shake of her head. " Do what?" Inuyasha question confused by the statement. " Calm down after a nightmare without ever awaking him up he always wakes up before I can calm him your so good with him Inuyasha" Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha quickly but carefully settled their son back into bed before rushing to Kagome's side having seen the tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over. "Hey what's wrong why are you crying Kagome?" "Oh its just my hormones acting up Inu nothing to worry about come on lets go back to bed we still have another two hour before we have to get up." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him out of the room and back down the hall to their room. Where they settled back in bed. But the feel of Kagome's body cradled in his and the smell of her were too much for Inuyasha to handle. He soon found his hand wonder over his mate's body and his mate didn't help to cool him down with her eager response to his touch. She moaned and arched into his touch and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. Inuyasha relaxed then that there was no stopping this and he didn't want to he was going to make love to his mate and nothing was going to stop him. Short of the hand of god himself and Inuyasha considered himself an atheist._

_Inuyasha let his hands lifted Kagome's shirt over her head throwing it across the room. Much to Inuyasha joy Kagome wore nothing under the shirt his eyes roamed her body his future self's memories didn't even come close to seeing the real thing. Inuyasha felt himself become harder then he ever remembered being. It was to the point of being painful to keep his pants on. " Inuyasha love" "Hmmm?" "You have to many clothes on" Kagome said a sly smile creeping on her face." Maybe you should do something about that?" Inuyasha said and equally sly smile forming on his mouth. " I thought you never ask" Kagome said laughingly her hands reaching for Inuyasha's pants using her hands to get them past his thighs before she implemented her feet to pull them off the rest of the way. "Mmmm yummy" Kagome said licking her lips like she was eyeing her favorite desert. "My sentiments exactly" Inuyasha said looking over Kagome's body with equal hunger. Before bending his head to catch a hardened nipple between his teeth. Kagome let out a sharp gasp of excitement "Oh Inuyasha that feels so good" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha's tongue lapped at her nipple and one hand played with her neglected breast. His other hand had meanwhile worked its way between her thighs where he thrusted two fingers inside her. Kagome's was only able to pant. "Like what your mate is doing to you don't you Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out pulling away from Kagome only long enough to switch their positions so that Kagome was straddling Inuyasha's hips, "Come on Kagome ride your mate" Inuyasha commanded thrusting up into Kagome. Kagome being the obedient mate that she was proceeded to do just that. She rode them both to their climax. Which Inuyasha reached growling out Kagome's name. _

_When they were able to catch their breath Kagome laid cuddled into Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha I love you" and with out even hesitating Inuyasha replied " I love you to Kagome" _

_One minute Inuyasha was laying in Kagome's arms the next he was back in his own time with the field with where Nurako kept the two women in front of him. No sign of either in his future's anywhere but he did see his mother. " I didn't think you needed a whole day" she said answering his unspoken question. "You were right thank you." The great dog demon's lady just nodded before disappearing. _

_Inuyasha walked toward the spot were Nurako waited for him with grim determination. He looked at both women, Kagome gave him a sad smile. It pained him greatly that it was his own actions that had caused her to look so sure of his decision. Kikyou looked as equal sure and she also had a smug look on her face that mad the decision that much easier to make. "Well look who showed up" Kagura sneered. "Well who do you choose Inuyasha?" Nurako asked in his usually sinister voice. "Its no contest really theirs only one women who has ever had clam to my heart and loved me in return for exactly who I am, so I choose her" Inuyasha said with out even glancing side ways at the other women " I choose Kagome." Inuyasha quickly jumped over to her cutting the ropes with his claws. Then picking her up and caring her away not even stopping to see the fate of the other women. In fact Inuyasha didn't stop until he reached the sacred tree where him and Kagome first meet. There he set her down " Inuyasha did you really mean that about your heart?" Kagome asked uncertainly. "Yes and I also hope I was right about you loving me" Inuyasha said hopefully. Laughing and crying at the same time Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms, "Yes oh yes" she told him pulling him down for a deep soul searching kiss. "Kagome will you be my mate for now and for ever?" Kagome's only response was another earth shattering kiss._

_That night Inuyasha and Kagome became mates for all eternity. They still fought but they also did other thing together such as taking down Nurako and Kikyou (who had joined his side the whole kidnapping schemas had been her idea to get ride of Kagome.) They also had the future that Inuyasha saw with only a few differences. Not only did they have each other but Songo and Miroku were married. And Sesshomure was mated to Rin who gave him many half-breed children who he dotes on almost as much as he does his mate. Him and Inuyasha even learned to get along, for the most part it started only because Rin and Kagome became such great friends. They still say they only tolerate each other for their mates but no one buys it. Oh and they didn't have a little boy first, they had twins a boy who Inuyasha instantly name Inuyuko and a girl named Sakura after Inuyasha's mothers favorite flower, And never once did Inuyasha regret his choice and never again did Kagome question his devotion. They lived their life out with love for their friends, family and above all else each other. Oh and as for the shikon jewel they did finally make a wish on it. They wished that Kagome and Rin would live as long as their mates. Don't worry Kagome was still able to travel between her time and the past she vistas her family often, Inuyasha and their children in tow._

_All right sappy I know but what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Tell me if you think it sucks or not and if I did ok with the lemon. _


End file.
